1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of fishing, and to the particular field of fishing rods.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fishing is one of the most popular sports and pastimes in the United States, as well as in other countries. As such, the fishing art includes a multitude of devices and systems that are intended to make fishing more enjoyable, and more efficient. However, due to the popularity of the activity, there is always room for further improvements.
Fishing is often most efficient when conducted in low light conditions, such as at dawn or at dusk. Often, fishing occurs at night when there may be no light available to the fisherman other than moonlight. Furthermore, some fisherman may be visually impaired making it difficult if not impossible to see the tip of the rod even during high visibility conditions, and which may make it nearly impossible to see the tip of the rod with sufficient clarity to determine when a fish has taken the hook during low visibility conditions. In addition, many individuals who are unable to do so with available fishing gear because of various physical impairments.
As is well known, there is a most fortuitous time to move a rod in order to secure a hook in a fish. If the rod is moved too early or too late, the hook may not be properly set or the fish may actually be able to swim away. Many fisherman can tell by the feel of the rod when the proper time to set the hook occurs. However, due to environmental conditions, it may not always be possible to set a hook according to feel.
Therefore, there is a need for a fishing rod that provides a signal to a fisherman when a fishing rod should be moved to set a hook in a fish.
The fishing art contains many systems and devices for signaling a fisherman when a fish has taken the hook. However, the devices and systems known to the inventor are difficult to fit into a fishing rod and may require factory work for proper operation. This makes it difficult or expensive for a fisherman to adapt a fishing rod he or she already owns to have a fish-bite signalling capability. In fact, it may require that a fisherman purchase an entire rod just for night fishing.
Therefore, there is a need for a signal system that can be used with a fishing rod and which is simple to install on the fishing rod.